Germany's Special Garden
by CelebrityCoffinStealer
Summary: After Germany once again yells at Italy, Italy decides that the best way to make up for it is to make the day special. Of course, this includes...a gift! Surprised by Italy's gift, Germany thanks Italy in the strangest of ways...Rated M, yaoi so if you-no-likey, you-no-ready. Enjoy!


**Miss Stealer:** Welcome back, and I thank everyone that reviewed last time, y'allz is awesome! This here story is about the cutest (and most predictable) pairing in Hetalia, GerIta! This is dedicated to my dear friend, and group Italy, CandySweetFMA. I've had this story written for a while, but I had nothing to do with it, so when I found recently found it, I decided to put it here! (after much, MUCH work) "-_- I have no life T.T Anywayzers, enjoy this piece of polished, smutty crap ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia and peeps= not mine…only until I find a way to kidnap them all and make them live in my basement forever O-o

**…**

Germany sighed, running a tired hand through his golden locks. He turned away from the stack of papers he was working on and looked out his office window. The bright afternoon sun was shining brightly, casting warmth upon the calm mansion grounds. The plants in the German's large garden were almost in full bloom, having been tucked away from the biting cold of winter either that year. Germany embraced the silence of the house for a moment longer, and then turned back to his work. Just as he was starting on his last stack of papers, he heard a loud slam of his front door.

"GERMANY~!"

"Verdammt…." Germany sighed and waited for his office door to be trust open by his overly bubbly, Italian companion.

"Germany!" Italy shouted as he bounded through the door and leapt at his friend for a huge bear hug." I'm here! Ve~"

"Ja, Italy, I can tell." Germany plucked the smaller man off of him and set him down on a comfy, leather chair. "Vhat is it you want this time?"

"I just wanted to see you! Haha!" he smiled up at Germany and swung his legs that were hanging off the chair.

"Vell, you've seen me. So just go und eat pasta or something."

"Luddyy," Italy drawled out," Why are you being a big meanie pants?

"Look Italy, I have a lot of vork to do und I can't do it if you're here bothering me." Germany quietly sighed as he sat back in his chair, waiting for Italy to leave.

"Well then I'll stay super quiet!" Italy suggested," Then you won't even know I'm here!"

"Italy I-"

"I promise! Super quiet!" The small Italian clasped his hands together and looked hopefully up into the Germans disapproving face. Germany sighed. He couldn't say no when Italy made that face. He grumbled a halfhearted 'fine' and returned back to his neat stack of important papers. His concentration was waning due to the happy humming coming from the other side of the room. Bravely deciding to put up with the annoying noise, Germany sighed again and pretended Italy wasn't there. However, this only worked for a small amount of time before,

"Verdammt, Italy! I can't concentrate vith you here! Get out!"

"But Germany, I-"

"I don't care! Out, now!" Germany pointed angrily at the door and saw that the teary eyed Italian got out of his office.

"Germany, I'm sor-"

*SLAM*

He slammed the door before the crying boy could say another word. Italy's soft cries were muffled by the large, oak door, but were loud enough to annoy the German further. When the sobs began to rise in volume, Germany started to feel bad about his actions. He was about to let Italy back in and apologize when the sobs suddenly stopped. Curiously, Germany opened the door and found that Italy was no longer there. He poked his head out of the room and looked down the hall, but saw no sign of the other boy. Sighing yet again, he left the safety of his quiet office in search of Italy.

After looking in every room in the house, Germany was ready to give up his search and assume Italy had gone back home. He leaned up against the kitchen window and gazed at the large garden once again, and jumped when he saw Italy there, tending to a small patch of tomatoes and potatoes at the far end. Germany took his time reaching the secluded part of the garden and casually strolled to Italy's hiding spot. Instead of immediately confronting him, Germany stood back and simply watched the smaller country.

It was obvious that Italy was still upset, but was still happy enough to water his plants and talk to his cat companion enthusiastically.

"See Mr. Kitty, I know Ludwig doesn't mean to be a meanie pants, but it still hurts when he doesn't say sorry…Ve~…"

Germany felt the guilt come at him full force and hit him square on the back, forcing him to take another step forward. He cleared his throat and closed the distance between himself and Italy.

"Italy…" Italy jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder at Germany, putting on a big, but fake, smile.

"Germany! Lookie, lookie! I grew tomatoes for me and potatoes for you! And Mr. Kitty helped! Ve~" The white and orange cat meowed and blinked its bright, blue eyes up at Germany. Italy pet its' head and went back to his garden, humming a happy tune.

"Italy," Germany repeated, kneeling down next to the brown haired boy. "Look, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. I just had a lot of vork to do und it's very frustrating. I'm not mad at you, you know that, ja?"

Italy stared up at him for a moment, processing Germany's words before jumping gleefully into the taller mans' strong arms, knocking them both over. He giggled and lifted his head off of Germany's broad chest, smiling largely, showing his blindingly white teeth.

"Yay! Germany doesn't hate me! We can have fun now, si?" Seeing no escape from the bubbly boy this time, Germany just nodded his head.

"Sure, Italy, vhatever you vant."

Italy scrambled off of his chest and helped Germany up, before turning back to his vegetables again and picking the ripest ones. Holding a basket full to the brim with tomatoes, potatoes and other little herbs in one hand, Italy hurriedly took Germany's hand and pulled him back towards the house.

"We're going to have some fun! Ve~"

Germany allowed himself to be dragged back into the expansive kitchen, and sat down on one of the island stools.

"So, Italy," he began awkwardly, "Vhat exactly are you making?"

"I'm making pasta for me and a nice potato casserole for you! Special!" Italy turned on the stove and set a pot of water on the burner. "Then after dinner we can go have more fun!"

"Oh ja?" Germany raised a well sculpted, blond eyebrow," Und vhat vill that be?"

"It's a surprise, silly!" Germany sighed, fearing the worst and sat back to watch Italy be in his element. He watched as the giggly little Italian scrambled around the kitchen preparing their meals while humming a happy tune. Dinner was served shortly after and was eaten in a comfortable silence. Germany helped clean the kitchen and put plates away.

"Yay! All clean!" Italy excitedly, "Now we can go have even more fun! Come, Luddy!"

The German blushed slightly at Italy's nickname but opted to stay silent and follow him out the door. "So, Italy, vhat are ve going to do?"

"Ve~ Luddy, I told you, call me Feli!" he said, skipping next to the rugged German. Germany blushed again. For a while now, Italy had wanted to call Germany by his human name, and also wanted Germany to call him by his human name. It was a bit…intimate for Germany.

"Uh, sure, Ita- Feli…" they continued walking for a while, Germany following the smaller country, who refused to tell him their destination. After about fifteen more minutes of walking, a breeze started to blow around them. Germany looked over at Italy as the younger shivered slightly. He felt a bit bad, so he took his coat off of himself and draped it on Italy's small shoulders.

"Ah, thank you, Luddy!" Italy smiled up at him and gripped onto the coat that was much too big for him. "Oh! We're here!"

Italy ran off inside a gated area and Germany jogged after him, only to stop and stare at the sight before him. There was a large park surrounded by oak trees and an abundance of blue Cornflowers scattered in bunches across the field.

"See! I told you it was special!" Italy giggled and ran to a lone tree on a small hill in the middle of the field and sat down, gesturing to Germany to accompany him.

"These are Knapweeds…" Germany said softly as he sat down next to Italy, who snuggled up to him.

"Ve~ Mister Japan told me they were your national flower!" Italy seemed very proud of his discovery and beamed at Germany, "Isn't this pretty?"

Germany sat speechless next to his companion. Italy had always done nice things for him, but never something this…romantic. He looked down at Italy and took his time mapping out the smaller man's features. The setting sun had cast an orange glow over the both of them and created shadows over Italy's creamy skin. His eyes were open for once and Germany had the chance to look deep into those golden orbs, taking note to the little flecks of yellow throughout the color. Germany couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and gave a gentle peck on Italy's lips, lingering for only a moment before he pulled back.

"Ve~ Luddy?" Italy looked at him, confused.

"Ja, it's beautiful. Danke, Feli." Italy smiled sweetly and his eyes snapped open when he felt Germany give him another kiss, this one more forceful than the last. He was still for a moment before kissing back with the same enthusiasm. Italy sighed happily into the kiss when he felt Germany's strong arms pulling him closer from around his waist. He gasped as he felt the German's tongue slide over his bottom lip. Germany took advantage of Italy's open mouth and plunged his tongue into the wet cavern.

Italy relaxed into Germany's hold as he felt the others strong appendage map out the contours of his mouth, leaving no place unexplored. When they both found they were lacking air, they broke apart, both gasping. Germany wasted no time in diving for the Italian's neck, nipping and licking his way down. He pushed Italy's lose shirt out of the way and lightly bit his collarbone, gaining a whimper of pleasure from his lover.

He continued to leave a mark on Italy's neck while he shifted their position to where Germany was on top of his little Italian.

"Ahh, Ludwig." Italy sighed as Germany started nibbling on his ear. Germany gave a particularly sharp bite to the juncture of Italy's neck and shoulder at the sound of his name coming out of Italy's mouth. He placed one hand on Italy's hip and moved his thumb in circles on the jutting hip bone as the other hand snaked up the smaller man's shirt. Germany experimentally tweaked one of Italy's nipples and earned a soft gasp of pleasure. He continued to play with the bud until it was completely hard and decided that Italy's shirt was in the way, so he quickly removed it. Italy shivered as his heated skin made contact with the cold night air, but his mind went blank as he felt something hot and wet enveloping his other nipple.

"Nhh…a-ah, Ludwi~g…" Italy panted as Germany continued to suck on the bud, rolling the other in between his fingers. He pulled away to look at Italy's flushed face that had a faint blush across his cheeks. Germany continued down, leaving love bites all over Italy's stomach. When he reached the top of Italy's pants, Germany looked up at the younger's face. Italy's eyes were shut tightly, his mouth open to let his breaths come out in little pants and he had beads of sweat on his exposed body. He slowly looked down at Germany, silently pleading with his eyes to move on.

Italy gasped as he felt his pants and underwear come off together, uncovering his straining erection. The cold night air on his heated member made him shiver out of pleasure and quietly moan.

"Mm, Italy, are you sure you want to do this?" Germany purred, his breath tickling Italy's ear. Italy quickly nodded.

"Ludwig, please, just for tonight, call me by my name. Per favore, Germania."

"Whatever you want," Germany leaned closer and licked the shell of Italy's ear before whispering," Feliciano."

Italy shuddered when his name came out of the German's mouth. He gasped when he felt one calloused hand gently gripped 'Little Italy' and began to slowly stroke it. Germany stopped suddenly and Italy looked down in confusion, only to throw his head back and moan loudly. The German chuckled and flicked the tip of his lovers' erection with his tongue again, earning another whimper. Italy let out a strangled moan as Germany's tongue moved over his member from base to tip in one fluid motion. His hips bucked involuntarily into the warm heat, forcing Germany to swallow his entire length. Germany laughed, sending delightful vibrations around him, traveling up Italy's spine.

"Nnnggh…D-don't do that…" Italy whimpered as he did it again. Germany swirled his tongue around the tip of his erection, and nipped it gently.

"Ah! Ludwig! M-more….Please." Germany's previously ignored erection throbbed at the sound of his voice, heavy with lust. He smirked inwardly as he began moving his head up and down on Italy's erection. He varied my pace, alternating between slow and quick movements. It wasn't long before Germany had Italy panting and writhing beneath him. With a soft cry, he came. He let Italy's softened erection slid out of his mouth and sat up, wiping his mouth clean. Germany brushed a few strands away from Italy's sweat-slickened face and admired his handiwork. His pale skin was covered in red and purple marks, his skin was covered in sweat and his breathing was uneven.

Germany stuck three fingers into Italy's mouth. Without a moment's hesitation, Italy started sucking, swirling his tongue around the digits seductively. When he deemed them slick enough, Germany pulled his fingers away and positioned one at Italy's entrance. Germany leaned down to engage in a deep kiss as he slid a long slender finger into Italy's entrance. He jumped slightly and tried to lean back to break the kiss but his German lover distracted him by pushing his tongue into his mouth, groaning. Germany pushed another finger in and scissored them, slowly preparing Italy; he didn't want the other country to be hurt. Italy squirmed a bit and frowned into the continuing kiss, but spread his legs wider.

When Germany added the third finger, though, Italy did break the kiss and yelped suddenly. Germany hurriedly planted faint kiss on his jaw and murmured, "Es tut mir leid, I'm sorry, Italy."

"I...It's okay. I j-just need to get...used to it."

Germany waited patiently for Italy to adjust, stroking his hair. After a few minutes, Italy nodded for him to proceed. Germany pulled his fingers out and used the excess saliva to cover his pulsing need. Positioning it at Italy's hole, he pushed in slowly, barely holding onto self-control. Italy clung to Germany's shoulders and swung his legs around Germany's waist. He grimaced and bent his head down closing his eyes, staying quiet except for a small whimper now and then. The larger country tried hard not to give into his desires, but stayed still until Italy gave him the okay, his eyes brimming with tears. However, when Germany's member scraped against something inside of him that made him see bursts of white stars, he threw his head backwards and arched his back. "Oh Dio, Ludwig! Please!"

Germany lost himself as soon as he heard his lover scream his name. All self-control thrown out the window, he started pounding into Italy. Deeply thrusting into the other at an animalistic speed, Germany turned his attention back to Italy's nipples, roughly rubbing and squeezing them until they were red.

"Oh God Yes, Ludwig! _Più veloce_!" Italy moaned as he clawed Germany's back. The larger country complied, slamming into him hard and impossibly fast. He reached a hand behind Italy's back to pull him closer, and reached the other down to pump his extremely hard member, timing it with his own thrusts. "Oh gott, Feli," Germany moaned heatedly. He continued to thrust and pant hotly. He leaned down to Italy's ear and breathed, "Ich liebe dich."

Italy came when he heard those words, arching his back and spilling wet hotness over his and Germany's chests. "Ludwi~g!" Hearing his lover scream his name once more and feeling the hot tightness of Italy clamp around his member, pushed Germany over the edge. He quickly leaned down to bite Italy's neck, muffling his scream of ecstasy. "Feliciano…!"

After a few moments he slowed and collapsed onto Italy, breathing heavily. Germany relished in the moment of peace that claimed them afterwards. He rested his head on Italy's chest and closed his eyes, then carefully pulled out of him. Germany rested on the grass next to Italy, pulling the smaller to his chest.

"Ti amo troppo, Luddy." Italy sighed, curling into the German's warm embrace. Germany smiled and looked down at the already sleeping Italian's face. Without waking Italy up, Germany pulled away and started to dress himself; stooping down to partially clothe Italy. He draped the sleepy man over his shoulders and headed back to the gate they came in, taking one last look at the field of flowers glistening in the moonlight. He took Italy back home, tucking him into bed before slipping himself into the covers, placing a single flower from one of the many bushes inside of the field into Italy's hair. Germany softly smiled and gathered Italy back into his arms, falling asleep to the sound his lovers' even breathing.

**…**

Welcome to the end of the story where, if you actually read this, I shall give away a little prize-thingymabob! A special German chocolate cake from my fridge!...what, not special enough? Humph fine…Well, I hope you enjoyed that little piece of smutty goodness, my little lemon drops. Reviews are like fine wine, and shall be kept in my basement for me to look at for FOREVER. Keep Calm and Lemon On ;D

**~Miss Stealer**


End file.
